leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM127
* Closed * }} (Japanese: グラジオとリーリエ！父の幻影を追って！！ and ! Chasing a Father's Phantom!!) is the 127th episode of the , and the 1,066th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 23, 2019. Plot At the Poni Breaker Coast, is challenging Hapu in a bid to win her grand trial. Hapu orders to use , but Gladion's Z-Ring charges up first and lands a attack. The two attacks collide, though only Golurk hits the ground. Hapu recalls Golurk and congratulates Gladion on his victory. He affirms that it was the final grand trial he needed to win. Hapu asks about his next venture and Gladion admits that there is one more thing he has to do before the Manalo Conference. At 's manor, Snowy stares at the still-lifeless while Lillie continues to examine her father's journals for clues. She learns his theories about Magearna's Soul-Heart being both its soul and its source of power. Just then, Hobbes announces that her friends have arrived. Lillie explains that she and the girls are going to be practicing their Z-Moves in the backyard, though Hobbes informs her that and the other boys have also come over. Lillie arrives at a living room to greet her friends, and admits that she invited the boys along for the support. They are all keen to get started on training, but Lillie replies that she would like them all to meet a Pokémon first. She guides them down to the hidden study room and introduces them to Magearna. She explains that it was a gift she received from her father when she very young, though it has never moved. Rotom then draws everyone's attentions over to Mohn's journal. Lillie declares that she has two goals to achieve before her father's return: to master a Z-Move and to reawaken Magearna. Meanwhile, gazes at the newly completed Manalo Stadium battlefield and is pleased to see his childhood dream finally being realized. The Team Rocket trio is nearby, selling delicious honey doughnuts to the gathering crowd to great success. Later, , Professor Burnet, Wicke, and hop off their helicopter and reach the Manalo Stadium island. Gladion and his scour the Poni Island wilderness in their search for Mohn's missing , hoping to fulfill a promise he made to his mother. The pair feel they are being watched, however a harmless emerges from the bushes. They pause again as a flock of fly overhead, but Umbreon notices one Fletchling perched in a nearby tree. It stares for a moment before returning to Gladion's side to resume the search effort. Over at Lillie's place, the Z-Move practice is well underway. attempts to perform a Z-Move with , however it fails to even charge. She is left disheartened, but declares that she has made real progress. Lana and practice, and the pair are impressed as and a fully formed and attack respectively. Lillie is becoming increasingly nervous, and Ash's words of advice don't offer her much insight into performing a successful Z-Move. The practice is put on hold when Hobbes calls the children back inside. The group and their Pokémon gather around the television to watch Kukui officially unveil the Alola League and its home ground, the Manalo Stadium, to the public. Kukui declares that the League will be open to everyone. He also reveals that the crowned Champion will be participating in a special exhibition match afterwards against the Masked Royal. The thrilling announcement sends everyone into overdrive, with Lana, Ash and Kiawe particularly excited for the League. In a change of heart, Faba sets his sights on competing in order to battle against his idol. James also announces his intentions to compete, though his enthusiasm terrifies his teammates. Meanwhile, Gladion's search for Zoroark continues. As he and Umbreon walk along a rocky beach, a swoops in and prepares to attack. Umbreon uses to neutralize the attack, but Mandibuzz enters into a . Gladion calls for a attack, which hits its mark and Mandibuzz promptly leaves. Umbreon is prepared to give chase, but Gladion orders it to focus on finding Zoroark. A appears in the water and bounds onto the shore before transforming into a . Umbreon turns back to see if they are being followed, but the Buneary goes undetected as it hides behind a large rock. Mallow’s practice continues to falter as she struggles to raise enough Z-Power to even attack. A sudden frost fills the air, and everyone realizes that it is Lillie surrounded in a light blue light. Lillie concentrates her inner strength as she thinks of her father's words. She utters the sacred words and performs the Z-Pose before the Z-Power is successfully passed onto Snowy. Under a shroud of blue light, Snowy unleashes a frosty . Lillie is thrilled, having finally succeeded in one her goals as she hugs Snowy. She turns to Ash, admitting that she finally understands what her meant by the words "fwoosh" and "zap" earlier. Kiawe admits that Lillie is now off her provision Z-Ring licence and suggests she inform Hala of her achievement. Unknowingly, Magearna is beginning to flicker slightly because of Lillie's swelling confidence and perfection of her Z-Move. Overnight and by a bonfire, Gladion and Umbreon are struggling to stay awake. Some snarls disturb the pair, and soon a appears before them. It stares intently at Gladion, who orders Umbreon to fire a Dark Pulse at it. The attack causes Lurantis to reveals its true forme to actually be Mohn's long-lost Zoroark. Gladion steps forward to greet it, but Zoroark first shows him an of Mohn and toddler Gladion helping Lusamine to comfort a crying baby Lillie. The touching family moment only affirms Zoroark's affections for Gladion and his family. Gladion reaches out his hand and pets Zoroark's cheek before nuzzling into its shoulder. Umbreon soon joins in, brushing itself up against Zoroark. Gladion informs Zoroark that Mohn is alive and requests its help with finding him. Zoroark promptly kneels down and bows its head to indicate that it wishes to assist. Major events * battles Hapu in the Poni Island grand trial and wins, clearing his final grand trial. * The construction of Manalo Stadium is completed. * and try to perform for the first time, but fail. * Lana's Primarina masters . * Sophocles's Vikavolt is revealed to have learned . * reveals that the winner of the Alola League will face the Masked Royal in an exhibition . * and Snowy successfully perform for the first time. * Gladion finds Mohn's missing and asks it to join him in his search for his father, which Zoroark agrees to. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * (the Masked Royal on a screen) * * Hapu * * Wicke * Professor Burnet * * Hobbes * Mohn (illusion) * s * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; on a screen) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( 's; new; previously Mohn's) * (Hapu's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2; ) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * * * (fantasy; multiple) Trivia * Poké Problem: The Pokémon which is searching for in this episode is...? ** Host: Professor Burnet ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Zoroark * The four Pokémon featured as choices in the above Poké Problem segment all played prominent roles in Pokémon—Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * , , , , , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of a number of Pokémon species in the main series after long absences: ** , who last appeared in Last Call — First Round!, 416 episodes ago. ** Gastrodon, who last appeared in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, 404 episodes ago. ** , who last appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, 354 episodes ago. Errors * Gladion is seen recalling his into a standard , even though it has previously been shown to be housed in an Ultra Ball. SM127 error.png|Lycanroc's Poké Ball Dub edits In other languages 127 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes storyboarded by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move